


mon chérie

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: cheesy drippin' valentine's day fluff ♡





	mon chérie

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! i wrote this about a month ago and i'm so excited i can finally share it with you guys! i hope you enjoy it and your feedback and comments are appreciated, that way i can know if you guys are liking it or if there's anything in specific that you'd like to read :)

You felt movement, lightly waking you up from your sleep, but then it stopped. As you were about to fall asleep again you felt a kiss on your cheek. You groaned and tried to get closer to the warm body next to yours but a low, deep chuckle and a hand on your waist stopped you.

“Good morning, my love.”

Loki’s voice sounded groggy, still laced with sleep, as he tried to wake you up. You turned your head slightly in his direction silently asking for a kiss. He pulled you closer to him and kissed your cheek, making you hum as the feeling of his lips on your cheek gave you butterflies.

“Morning.” You greeted him and smiled.

You realized the room had a soft pink hue thanks to the sun coming through the curtains. You decided to turn your body so you could face him properly. “What time is it?”

He began to stroke your hair, tucking it away from your face. “It’s six a.m.”

“ _What!?_ ” Now you were  _very_  awake, how dare he wake you up so early? You frowned at him and pouted, making sure he knew you were not happy. “Loki it’s too early!”

He laughed and kissed your nose, not being able to help himself.

“Sorry, I just thought we could begin early our day. Make the most out of it?”

You huffed while rolling your eyes. You knew he was right, after all you were only here for two more days so he had a point. He must have felt you giving up because he smiled and brought you closer to him.

“Want to join me in the shower?” His suggestive tone got your attention, making you look at him and raise your brows.

“Mhm, that’d be nice.”

You began to stretch your limbs causing your bones to crack loudly. Loki winced at the sound and decided to give you another option.

“Or perhaps you’d prefer to sleep a bit more while I shower?”

Now that you thought about it you remembered that you had to shave and the bathroom was very small, at least from what you recalled from your sleepy trip to the bathroom last night. In other words, it’d be a pain in the ass for the both of you.

“Wake me up when you’re done.”

Loki let out a breathy laugh on your ear and then squeezed you tightly in his arms. He left to shower not before giving you a peck on the lips and you murmuring something about morning breath.

As you stretched on the bed, your body aching from the plane ride, you recalled when Loki showed you the plane tickets and the excitement buzzing in your body. It was late at night when he came home and told you.

_“Darling, do you remember our past valentine’s day dates?”_

_You looked at him, confused, but answered him nonetheless.“Of course, the first year we had a fancy dinner and last year I surprised you with homemade lasagna.”_

_“Correct.” He smiled lovingly, his mind wandering to his memories and almost making him lose his train of thought. “So, this year I’ve decided to surprise **you**  instead.”_

_Your brows were immediately drawn together in confusion. “And why are you telling me!? It’s January!”_

_He didn’t say anything and instead grabbed something from his coat. Then, he handed it to you waiting for your reaction._

_“Plane tickets to Paris!?” You couldn’t hide the excitement from your voice. Looking at Loki for confirmation he nodded, glad that you liked his surprise._

_“This is so cliché but at the same time it isn’t. Like, if you ask someone if they have spent valentine’s day in Paris **and**  with their loved one, you’ll find none.” The words poured frantically out of your mouth, the excitement making you ramble nonsense._

_He laughed again, his heart melting at the sight of you about to explode with joy like a kid on Christmas. Walking closer to you, he placed his hands on your waist and silenced you with a kiss. You sighed, feeling your muscles relax and kissed him back._

The door opened and Loki came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. His torso was glistening with water and his hair was slicked back. He noticed you staring and winked at you, making you roll your eyes and stand up from the bed.

“My turn to shower.”

***     *     *     ***

Walking hand in hand you made your way to a little café a few blocks away from the hotel. Loki said that the food there was delicious and that you’d love it and honestly you believed him, that man had really good taste when it came to food.

Stopping outside a building, Loki guided you inside and climbed up the stairs still holding your hand. You followed him, confused and scared that they staff might try to stop you, after all it seemed like you were breaking in. Once you reached the top of the stairs you opened you mouth to tell Loki to stop but you were interrupted by a staff member.

“Bonjour Madame,” The guy greeted you with a smile before turning to Loki and do the same. “Monsieur.”

The waiter motioned for you to follow him. You came face to face with a set of doors and when the waiter opened them you were left speechless. The doors led to a balcony that had a perfect view to the city. There was a small table with two chairs in the middle of it and Loki pulled out one of them signaling for you to sit.

Still in shock, you sat on the chair and looked out at the city. You heard murmuring from Loki and the waiter but you paid no mind. Quickly getting out your phone, you snapped some pictures of the view in front of you as you waited for Loki. Hearing the doors click closed, you turned towards him and found him already smiling at you.

“Do you like it?”

Scoffing, you placed a hand on your chest feigning being hurt. “Like it? I love it!”

He sat down on his chair and grabbed your hand, kissing it gently while staring at you. Seeing your cheeks blush by the gesture, Loki felt his smile widening.

The doors opened again and two waiters appeared with trays of food and drinks. They placed plates full of eggs, waffles, bacon and fruit; it all looked delicious. They also served you a mimosa and when you looked at Loki suspiciously, he winked knowing it was your favourite drink.

“Bon appétit.”

You thanked the staff as they left you alone again. When you turned to look at Loki, he was staring outside giving you a perfect side profile. Silently you grabbed your phone and snapped a picture of him. He looked so handsome and the scenery made the picture look so aesthetically pleasing.

“If you wanted a picture of me you could’ve just asked, my dear.” His voice startled you and you pouted, thinking that you had been sneaky.

He smiled adorably as you pointed the camera at him again and took the picture. You stared at it, watching his cute face and smile without noticing that you were unconsciously smiling.

You couldn’t help but gush at him. “You look so cute.”

“Why don’t we take a picture of us. Is it not that better?”

“Yes! Wait, I brought the camera with me.” You searched in your mini backpack and pulled out Loki’s camera. “Here, you take it.”

Grabbing it from you, he stood up from his seat and got closer to you until your cheeks were squished together, smiling at the camera.

“We’re such tourists.” You murmured looking at the picture.

The two of you were smiling like Cheshire cats and you could see the Eiffel Tower and the rest of Paris in the background. Loki handed you back the camera and you placed it back in your bag. Once he was sitting again, Loki winked at you and began to drink his mimosa.

“But we are cute.”

***     *     *     ***

You were back at your hotel room after spending the whole afternoon in the streets. You had reservations for a fancy restaurant and you were currently in the process of getting ready. After your quick shower, you began to apply your make up and do your hair in the bathroom while Loki was getting ready outside. Once you were done you slipped into a rose gold silky dress and strappy heels.

As you stepped outside you saw Loki standing by the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first buttons open under a navy blue suit. His hair was pulled up in a low bun with stray hairs falling from it. He looked incredibly handsome and regal.

Noticing you standing behind him, thanks to the mirror, he turned around to take a look at you. His smile grew as he made his way to you.

“You look ravishing, my dear.” His voiced sounded extremely deep, making his accent stand out more.

Slipping your arms around his neck, you pecked him on the lips and smirked at him. “And you look so handsome.”

He chuckled and gently separated himself from you. Offering you his arm he waited until you picked up your coat and joined him again.

“Are we ready to go?”

“Yup.”

***     *     *     ***

“How come you didn’t tell me about this?”

Loki was driving a very expensive looking car that you had no idea where it came from. One of is hands was at the steering-wheel and the other searched for yours. He brought it to his lips to kiss it and threw a quick smile at you.

“It was a surprise.” He sheepishly admitted and your pout vanished at the sight of his guilty eyes.

You brought the hand that was connected to yours towards your mouth and kissed it, returning the gesture. He glanced at you, adoration filling his eyes and then returned them to the road.

Parking the car in front of a restaurant, Loki announced your arrival. “We are here.”

Stepping out of the car, he gave the keys to the valet parking and then made his way to you, helping you down. Once you were standing next to him, he began to walk until you were standing in front of the hostess.

“Bonsoir. J’ai une réservation au nome de Laufeyson.” Loki talked to her as you watched his mouth move. He had a very good pronunciation and it kind of turned you on.

“Bien sûr!” The hostess politely answered at him and then began to search for her agenda.

She checked her list quickly and smiled when she saw our reservation. She murmured something on her earpiece and smiled at you.

“Please, follow me.” Her French accent was clear but you really appreciated the effort.

Guiding you between the tables, she led you to the back of the restaurant until you were in front of an elevator. The doors opened and you stepped in as she typed some sort of code on the keypad. Once she was done, she stepped out of the elevator and smiled again.

“Enjoy your evening.”

You thanked her just as the doors closed. Turning towards Loki, you raised your brow at him and he smiled.

“Be patient love.” He gripped lightly your hand in reassurance and kissed your forehead.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There, in front of you was a beautiful garden surrounding a small pond. Loki got out and tugged at your hand, signaling for you to follow him. You walked in silence, hand-in-hand until you reached a kiosko adorned with fairy lights and a table filled with food and drinks. You looked at him with your mouth open and he laughed at your reaction.

“I-Is this for… us?” Your voice broke slightly as a lump made its way to your throat.

He kissed you again on the forehead and softly rubbed his nose on yours. “Yes, my love.”

Throwing your arms around his neck, you hugged him tightly and sighed. He was truly a gentleman, always so attentive to you. When you first met him you never imagined that under all of those layers of sarcasm and sassiness lived a hopeless romantic.

“Shall we?”

He gestured to the table and you nodded. He helped you with your seat and once you were all set he grabbed the wine and poured it for you. Thanking him, you watched him take his seat and uncover your food: a fine steak and potatoes au gratin.

“This looks delicious, love. Bon appétit!” You raised your glass in his direction and began to dig in, your stomach grumbling already.

Loki raised his glass of water. “Bon appétit, dear.”

***     *     *     ***

“I’m drunk.”

Your nose felt tingly and you were a bit dizzy. Loki stared at you and saw you pouting at him.

“It’s no fun drinking alone but I  _know_  you’re driving.” You finished your sentence and pouted again. Your whiny tone amusing him.

“What if I told you that there is a bottle of wine sitting in our room waiting for us?”

At this you perked up, looking at him straight in the eye. “You didn’t.”

He smirked trying to tease you, but your face was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and he cracked, smiling lovingly at you.

“Oh, but I did.”

The drive back to the hotel was short. You drifted off and took a nap and when you opened your eyes you were being carried by Loki. He entered the hotel’s elevator and gently placed your feet on the ground and waited for you to steady yourself. The small nap must have sobered you up a bit because you didn’t feel as dizzy as before. Nonetheless, you rested your head on his shoulder and he took the chance to wrap his arms around you, kissing the top of your hair. As the doors opened, Loki lifted you again, bridal style, and began to walk towards your room but once you stood outside, he noticed he had the key on his trousers so he had to put you down again.

“Shit. Sorry love, give me a minute.” His apologetic tone made you laugh.

He began to search in his pockets for that damned key until he finally found it. Opening the door, he turned to you and smiled.

“Shall we do it again?” He made a gesture with his hands, simulating him lifting you and you nodded your head.

His bashful smile had you in such a daze that you didn’t notice him capturing you in his hands and lifting you bridal style again. You placed your arms around his neck and kissed it softly, the buzz from the alcohol making you giddy and more prone to PDA.

Loki walked into the room and kicked a few towels out of his way until he reached the bed. He placed you there gently and took off your shoes while you closed your eyes and sighed at the sudden need to fall asleep. He kept an eye on you for any signs of sickness while he fetched the wine. Pouring it in two cups, he handed one to you.

“I want to make a toast.” He said after spending the last few minutes looking at you, watching you sip your wine. You nodded silently, signaling him to continue.

“There are no words to express the happiness you bring to my life just by your mere presence. Since the day we met, I knew I had to be the luckiest creature in the nine realms to meet someone as kind and beautiful as you.” His loving eyes stared deeply into yours, not giving you a chance to look away. “But getting to know you has been the most exciting experience in my life. To be able to love  _you_  and  _be_  loved by you fills me with joy and warmth, something I always lacked in my life.”

Your eyes were filled with tears and your chest threatened to explode from all the love you had for him.

“I love you, my darling, my love. And I really hope and pray that life will keep us together until the day we go to Valhalla.” You didn’t notice him taking a hold of your hand, suddenly feeling his lips on your knuckles.

“And I love you, my Prince.” You whispered softly and he smiled.

You took a sip of your wine and so did he. He suddenly stood up and walked towards a small door next to the closet. He began to pull out stuff you couldn’t make out because of the dim light in the room but as he came closer, you saw him smiling down at what he held in his hands.

“I found this the other day, I believe it’s called a record player. Is it not?” His eyes moved to yours with a curious glance.

Standing up to join him, you smiled and nodded. “Yes, you place a record on it and then music flows out of it.”

He seemed to like your explanation because he smiled. He turned away towards the closet, again, and stepped out with a triumphant smile and a record on his hand. “Found it!”

Loki quickly placed it in the record player and after fumbling with it for a couple of minutes, a nice song began to play. He turned to you and offered you his hand.

“Will you dance with me?”

Placing your hand on top of his, you smiled before answering him. “I’d love to.”

Once you were close enough, he placed his other hand at your back and began to sway softly to the song. It was a nice, slow paced song. It was a very old one, from the fifties, which made everything more romantic.

_Only you can make all this world seem right._

_Only you can make the darkness bright._

Loki’s eyes were fixed on yours, his stare lovingly. And you were pretty sure you looked as lovestruck as he did. You kept swaying, side to side, along the music.

_Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do,_

_and fill my heart with love for only you._

He rested his forehead on yours and softly began to sing the words, making it more difficult not to kiss him. His smile turned into a smirk as he noticed you staring at his lips, still moving with the lyrics.

_Only you can make all this change in me._

_For it’s true, you are my destiny._

Not being able to hold it any longer, the both of you got closer and with a hopeful gleam in your eyes, Loki leaned forward to capture your lips on his. You stayed still for a second, savouring the moment, before kissing him back. He let out a soft breath and you opened your eyes slightly to watch his face, he was in his most vulnerable state and he still managed to look so breathtakingly beautiful. You placed your lips on his again, this time a bit more passionate, and you felt you heart swell with love. He smiled, breaking the kiss and looked at your flushed face and swollen lips.

_When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do._

He had said it before and he would keep saying it until his last breath: he was so lucky to have you by his side and he would do anything to keep you happy and loved. You were his darling.

_You’re my dream come true; my one and only you._


End file.
